1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to systems and methods to enable handoffs from macro nodes to femto nodes during connected calls.
2. Relevant Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which may be installed in a user's home and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such personal miniature base stations are generally known as access point base stations, or, alternatively, Home Node B (HNB) or femto nodes. Typically, such miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem. Multiple femto nodes may be deployed by individual users in the coverage area of a traditional macro node. This type of deployment can complicate handing off a call from a macro node to a particular femto node. Adjusting the manner in which calls are handed off from macro nodes to femto nodes may be desirable.